Game Info
Overview The Settlers 7: Paths to a Kingdom recreates the building of a kingdom set in the early Renaissance period in a rich, wild, beautiful midd-European world of lush forests, open meadows, fast flowing rivers, and high mountains. Based on the foundations of the highly acclaimed Settlers games, you will easily become engaged in an exciting campaign, skirmish maps, and multi-player challenges. An innovative victory point system gives you a lot of variety to build up your blossoming kingdom. Several optoions, customizable maps, player generated content, and a strong online support will guarantee wide-ranging experiences encouraging you to play over and over again." Features Enjoy deep and rich building & production systems encouraged by the classic Settlers gameplay. Create a kingdom with fortified towns and small villages where your Settlers produce goods for you. Expand your realm village by village, sector by sector. Optimize your creation by tuning production chains and transport systems. Much in the same way the older Settlers game go, you build a flourishing economy based around several buildings, connected by roads and an extensive web of storehouses for the transportation of goods to the sectors under your control. Production chains are a large part of this game, as are the transport systems, headed by your storehouses. The road network can also be upgraded to vastly increase the time it takes for your goods to be moved across the map. Three Different Ways to Win There are three different ways to win in The Settlers 7, based around Military, Technology, and Trade. Each way offers various bonuses, and they can be intermixed freely to give players the most options. Online Play The Settlers 7 is the first Settlers game to offer a completely intrigrated online experience. Share custom maps with your friends and go head-to-head against them, being scored in over 250 statistics and various leader boards. The Settlers 7 also enjoys intigration for those in the Facebook community. Brand-new Graphics Engine Enjoy the Settlers 7 like never before with an entirely new graphics engine built from the ground up. Enjoy breathtaking visuals, complete views of the terrian, and the surrounding countryside like never before. DLC ''Pack 1'' - Three Maps! Battle of Tanhom: On this 2 player map, it is up to you to reunite the divided Metropolis of Tanholm and bring it back to its former glory. While there is plenty of fertile building ground inside and outside of the city walls, this realm is also heavily protected by fortifications. *• Play exciting 2 player matches *• Settle in 32 partly king-sized sectors *• Expand your realm starting from a heavily fortified start sector with a prebuilt basic economy *• Explore the Cathedral and the Ancient Library *• Gain access to the Watermill and the Cannon Foundry and use them to your advantage Tempest Taiga: On this 4 player map, you will explore the tempestuous Taiga Coast in the north of Tandria and experience a landscape divided by deep fjords. There are few coal mines around, but there are very large, thick forests, which can be used by coking plants. *• Play thrilling 4 player matches *• Compete for domination on a huge map with 60 sectors *• Explore the Field of Mandrakes, the Bone Curch, the Laboratory and the Enchanted Forest *• Gain access to the Watermill and the Cannon Foundry and use them to your advantage Fiery Chasm: On this 3 player map, a massive Volcano spills out streams of lava that cut through the land of volcanic cliffs and green meadows. Fight for domination in this land of conflict. *• Play enthralling 3 player matches *• Build up your empire in 40 partly king-sized sectors *• Start your conquest in the remaining fertile, green havens surrounding the Volcano *• Explore the fiery Volcano in the center of the map *• Gain access to the Cannon Foundry and use it to your advantage ''Pack 2 - Three Maps! Whitewater Falls: The huge Land of Whitewater Falls is very fertile and humid. Numerous rivers with strong currents let whitewater pour over rapids and waterfalls. The air is filled with misty clouds. Four competitors challenge each other to rule this land of numerous fishing grounds and rich livestock. Whoever gains control over the fortified central sectors has access to the mighty Tower of Tandria, an ancient monument of wisdom and power. *• “Whitewater, rapids and waterfalls” theme *• Very Large 4-Player-Map with 63 sectors (Skirmish & Multiplayer) *• Plenty of fertile building ground *• Rich livestock and fishing grounds *• New impressive event location “Tower of Tandria” *• Further Event Locations: Pilgrimage Site, Dark Fortress, Field of Mandrakes, Laboratory Twin Peaksa: Mighty twin peaks are piercing through a thick cloud layer, high up in the tallest mountains of Tandria. The roof of the world is the setting of an epic conflict, where four kings rival for supremacy. Both mountain ranges have access to a marketplace and are connected by numerous bridges and a junction sector which offer a victory point when conquered. Several fortified towns are located on the mountain slopes, rewarding victory points and offering high tactical value. The special locations Field of Mandrakes, Misty Swamp, Dark Fortress and Bone Church may be key to your success. *• “The Roof of the world” theme *• Medium 4-Player-Map with 40 sectors (Skirmish & Multiplayer) *• Numerous fortified expansion town sectors *• A central connecting hub is the focus for conquests *• Event Locations: Field of Mandrakes, Misty Swamp, Dark Fortress and Bone Church Grassland Mesa: Four enemies compete in a wide open grassland prairie with rocky mesas scattered throughout the landscape. On top of the huge central mesa there is a well fortified town sector overlooking the surrounding grassland and offering rich resources and a victory point when conquered. Rivers with plenty of fishing grounds spring from the foot of the central mesa and flow over several rapids until they reach the broad river stream, where big river ports are located. There are only few forests in the wide open grassland landscape, but there is a lot of fertile soil and building ground. *• “Fertile grassland” theme *• Large 4-Player-Map with 45 sectors (Skirmish & Multiplayer) *• Small prebuilt basic economy (Grain-, Bread- & Coal-Production) *• Tree and Hunting Animal shortage *• King Size Sectors with a lot of fertile soil and a lot of building ground *• Event Locations: Pilgrimage Site, Volcano, Dark Fortress and Enchanted Tower 'Pack 3' -' two new scenario maps + a 5-maps mini-campaign'! '''Scenario Map 1 - The Awakening of the Eternal City' Experience an epic, quest driven, storyline covering the Fate of the Eternal City, and enjoy more than 5 hours of exclusive gameplay! 3 possible endings: your decisions will determine how the story unfolds, and how the Fate of the Eternal City will develop! Deal with 12 important personalities and factions heavily interwoven with the intrigues of the Eternal City’s political power structure. Use military force, the advantages of trading as well as technological research to overcome obstacles that will challenge even the skills of experienced Settlers. Gain up to 8 new Achievements on this Large Map with 43 sectors ' Scenario Map 2 - Perils of the Coast' Experience an epic, quest driven, storyline covering the Perils of the North Coast, and enjoy more than 5 hours of exclusive gameplay! Reveal a plot of grasping criminals that seek to control Tandria’s North coast, regardless of the consequences for the privateers and traders of the North and the future of Tandria. Deal with 7 important personalities and factions that may help or hinder your investigations. Gain up to 6 new Achievements on this Large Map with 45 sectors. Mini-Campaign - Rise of the Rebellion Each of the 5 maps will unfold important events of the history of Tandria: Prologue: Chained - Step into the role of King Balderus and fight side by side with King Konradin to quell the uprising against the Crown of the Two Kings. Lead the invasion of Old Drakenau, the homeland of the Siblings Rovyn and Dracorian Map features: Gain up to 4 new Achievements on this Large Map with 38 sectors Deal with the Dragon at the Event Location “Volcano” Pay a tribute to the Black Knight at the Event Location “Dark Castle” Assist the Stone Giant of the Event Location “Field of Mandrakes” Pay respect to the ancients at the new Economy Building “Crypt” to hire ghostly soldiers Complement your Fancy Food Economy at the new Economy Building “Royal Slaughterhouse” Sell and buy minerals at the Economy Building “Infernal Mines” Escape from the North'' - Fight your way out of the prison, free Rovyn and avenge the injustice of the incarceration! Raise a strong trade economy to deal with limited resources and raise strong army to overcome the prison guards and finally the Merchant Prince of the North! Map features: '' Gain up to 4 new Achievements on this Medium Map with 20 sectors Cooperate with the famous shipbuilder at the new Event Location “Shipyard” to ship for freedom Gain wealth at the new Event Location “Treasure Island” Complement your Fancy Food Economy at the new Economy Building “Royal Slaughterhouse” Exchange goods at the new Economy Building “Whaling Station” to complement your Food Economy Hire Cannons at the Economy Building “Cannon Foundry” Confederation of Faith'' - Experience how Rovyn and Dracorian gain the trust of the Church of Tandria to start a rebellion against the Crown of the Two Kings. Map features: '' Gain up to 4 new Achievements on this Large Map with 30 sectors Prove your Wisdom and ally with the new Event Location “University of Chrysalis” Raid the gold storage of the Two Kings at the optional, new Event Location “Fort Baldingen” Supply the dark acolytes at the optional, new Event Location “The Sewers” Deal with the Ghosts of the Event Location “Death Swamp” Support the scholars of the Event Location “Ancient Library” Complement your Fancy Food Economy at the new Economy Building “Royal Slaughterhouse” Support your churchly needs at the new Economy Building “Ceremonial Fairground” Pay respect to the ancients at the new Economy Building “Crypt” to hire ghostly soldiers Exchange trees, planks and gold at the Economy Building “Watermill” Trials of Old Monhaim '- Experience how Dracorian faces the Trials of Old Morhaim. Map features: Compete against AI Players in a Race for Victory Points - Bishop Mattheusz (Church) - Ramirez (Trade) - Field Marshall Ludowig (Military) Gain 8 VPs from a pool of following Victory Points: - Metropolis (Most population) - Efficiency (Most Efficient Economy) - Pacifism (no attacks) - Banker (Most coins) - Trading Company (Most tradeposts) - Special Trading outpost 1 (Locked) - Special Trading outpost 2 (Locked) - Fountain of Knowledge (Most technologies researched) - Genius (Special Technology) (Locked) - Cathedral (Upgrade) (Locked) - Special Sector (Expansion) - Generalissimo (Most soldiers killed) - Field Marshall (Biggest Army) - Domination (defeat all other AIs) Gain a new Achievement on this Medium Map with 18 sectors Rebel Realm - Experience how the siblings ultimately lay foundation to a realm of free people. Break the Siege of the Bastion at the Great Wall! Defeat Konradin once and for all and the Forgotten Realm will be yours! Map features: '' Gain up to 5 new Achievements on this Large Map with 29 sectors Rescue the Archon at the new Event Location “Bastion of the Great Wall” Impress the savages at the new Event Location “Savage Fort” Attend the spiritual gathering at the new Event Location “Stone Circle” Gain new land by rock blasting at the new Event Location “Landslide” Hire Cannons at the Economy Building “Cannon Foundry” Exchange trees, planks and gold at the Economy Building “Watermill” Sell and buy mining goods at the Economy Building “Infernal Mines” ''Pack 4 - The Two Kings '' 2 players map, 2 new maps exclusively made for the brand new cooperative mode, AI Player: Fieldmarshal Ludowig, New event location 3 new Victory Points,and 6 new Ecobuildings. '''A new 2 players map: *Forest Realm **The Forest Realm is located in a wide open mountain valley marked by thick forests and very spacious meadows. Two kings face each other on opposing sides of the valley. The king-sized home sectors are characterized by central marketplaces, where you can increase your wealth **2 player map with 42 sectors **Victory Point Setup: 20 2 new maps exclusively made for the brand new cooperative mode: *Tower Island **Welcome to Tower Island. This is a menacing place, where four rulers challenge each other. The island is dominated by the central Tower of Tandria. Gaining access to the tower may be key to your success. Distances to your opponents are very short, so keep an eye on your defense **4 players map with 37 Sectors **Victory Point Setup: 25 *Throne of the Kings **In this realm two teams compete for the Throne of the King. There are different starting conditions, so adapt your strategy according to your position. One Ruler has access to plenty of fertile building ground, but has only few mines in his reach. The other ruler has access to plenty of mines, but only limited fertile ground. **Team 2 vs. 2 map with 39 sectors **Victory Point Setup: 22 New AI Player: Fieldmarshal Ludowig (Military/Church/Trade) New Event Location *Throne of the Kings – offers a victory point for trading quest, free passage for military quest and an additional Ghost General for church quest 3 new Victory Points : '''Pacifist, Economist, Ascetic '''6 new Ecobuildings: Infernal Mines, Order of Knights, Ceremonial Fairground, Royal Slaughterhouse, Whaling Station, Crypt Settlers 7 Official Website Category:DLC